A Distinguished Person
by grammarsucks
Summary: Shizuo ponders about his powers. One-shot, no pairings.


_I made this out of boredom after watching episode 7._

I do not own Durarara!

**A Distinguished Person**

_H__e holds the title of the strongest. _

27th May 2012

**. . . . .**

He tossed the lit-up cigarette and stepped on it.

"You can only meet here?"

The debtor took a step back.

"And you don't even know her cell phone number?"

"H-Hey, Shizuo!" another man with dread-locks tried to stop him.

"True love," the blonde lifted a street sign nearby effortlessly, "my ass!"

When he hollered the last word, he threw it.

**. . . . .**

**Kanra: **Did you hear?

**Kanra: **That Heiwajima Shizuo guy has been causing quite the uproar lately.

He hated violence—he was aware about this fact, and it was the truth.

**Tanaka: **Is Heiwajima Shizuo-san the guy that dresses like a bartender?

But yet, he tossed and stepped on his cigarette twice that night—a final gesture that serves as a warning of him going rampant. Once to a debtor, talking crap about his true love "Mint-chan". The other to this journalist, of some sort, named Niekawa Shuji, because he talked crap about his brother Kasuka. Journalists _are _nosy, was what Shizuo thought of before he decided to bang the writer with another street sign.

**Kanra: **Yeah.

**Kanra: **People say he's pretty scary, but he's been particularly aggressive lately.

Even after twice damaging a debtor and a journalist, he still hates violence. And he is not lying to himself.

An impish Kasuka somehow started the trivial power-controlling matter, but he didn't blame his younger brother anyway. Kasuka had eaten his cup of pudding, despite the warning Shizuo wrote on it. It first happened then, years ago—he lifted a refrigerator out of rage, ready to throw it at his brother.

Kasuka didn't seem too surprised upon looking at Shizuo lifting the heavy electronic up. Nonchalantly, he gulped down his drink.

And that summer, Shizuo had to be hospitalized. He _unconsciously _lifted the thing up and broke a few bones.

This man probably needs the help of a psychiatrist of some sort, because each time he got angry or provoked he would grab the nearest… thing and throw it hard, which resulted another few sets of broken bones.

He hated his violence—he hated the power he was, according to Shinra, gifted with. Of course, during times alone he would think about how would his life be without the power? He used to be able to unleash the power only in extreme situations but he also cannot control his anger, and ends up destroying everything.

So he let it loose. _If he couldn't control it, then there was no point in trying to suppress it in the first place. _

That is, until the incident with the kind-hearted woman.

**. . . . .**

Shizuo leaned back on the wall behind him, blowing a puff of smoke. Work was over ten minutes ago and he thought he should take the opportunity to rest.

_What caused all this? I was raised in a normal house._

His brother was one of the few people that weren't scared of him. He appreciate them—Tom, Simon, Celty, Shinra, whoever else—for making him feel less lonely.

There _is _another person in the group that he would like to kill, though.

Shizuo tossed the cigarette and stepped on it, before angrily walking away from his resting spot in Ikebukuro West Gate Park. He would rather not recall his first time meeting Izaya. He didn't want to remember it. They hated each other until now and back then the flea would pull some strings and pay people to kill him. He didn't do anything—all he wanted was to live in peace. Izaya wanted him _dead_ and Shizuo should've killed him right when they met.

He stuffed his hands into his pocket after adjusting his shades.

Then something struck him like lightning in broad daylight.

_What if he didn't possess this power in the first place?_

Shizuo stopped walking. Blankly he stared at the sky, thinking about the possibilities.

He wouldn't be alive if he didn't have this kind of power.

"Something stinks," he murmured.

The man averted his gaze from the clouds to the main street when he heard a sickeningly familiar chuckle.

"Oh? It's Shizuo-kun~!" Despite the teasing tone in his voice, Izaya's expression hardened with an awkward smile. The guy knew damn well when he's going to get trouble. "Well, I don't have time to deal with ya!" with that, the raven-haired flea ran. Shizuo's eyes widened behind the blue-tinted glasses—realization dawned upon him.

_Fuck what other people think. _

Shizuo grabbed a nearby street sign.

_He had the power. _

"IZAYA, GET OUT OF IKEBUKURO, I SAID!"

_And he is going to fucking_ _use it_.

The rest of the day was spent by Shizuo's hollering, countless vending machines and street signs damaged and the sound of a sociopathic chuckle.

Fin

**A practice in writing Shizuo, I guess, because he is pretty complicated.**

**Review if you want—this is just a passing fling anyway.**


End file.
